trcsandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Agent Spy/My thoughts on the wiki
After reading this title you probably have an idea of how this blog will go. It is basically my thoughts on the wiki. Editing Here something very few of you do/care about, editing. Believe it or not, wikis are based on articles, not chat, forums, message walls, and blogs. So to fix this wiki and make it respected, we must edit. Have you edited a mainspace article in the past month? Yes No How to edit user articles When you edit user articles make sure to update the avatar, post count, like count, signature, and rank if they need updating. How is this fun? How is this fun you ask? Well I'll tell you how! I'm sure some of you remember Elite Editors created by Klintrin (Now Randomized), I really enjoyed being part of it, but it sort of fell apart. So now, I present to you, THE ELITE EDITORS 2! Unlike the original version this one counts only Main Space edits towards your rank, for example I have edits, so I would be a Colonel. "Now what do I get out of this?" you ask, well, you get bragging rights, and the ability to put your special rank/badge on your profile, signature, and other things that belong to you. To signup go to this page. But I have more questions regarding editing! If this has not answered all of your question feel free to leave some below! Chat This is probably were most of our issues take place, the second place being blogs. Below I give some suggestions on how to make chat better. Chatbot I know some of you have seen unofficial chatbots (AKA AgentBot, LCFBot, and DalekBotST) but this would be a bot, hosted off of Sactage's IP. Commands *!kick command - for use of Chat moderators only, kicks a user at command (Usage: !kick username) *!ignore command - for use of Chat moderators only, ignores a user spamming commands (Usage: !ignore username) *!seen command - for use of anyone, tells a user when the user specified was last on (Usage: !seen username) *!test command - for use of chat moderators only, tests the bot (Usage: !test) *!updatelogs - for use of chat moderators only, updates chat logs (Usage: !updatelogs) *!reconnect - for use of chat moderators only, reconnects the bot (Usage: !reconnect) Why we need this *We get all the commands above *Chat logging, the bot does chat logging whenever it is on chat, so we would have a log of everything said, not just everything said when someone with a chat logger script was on. *It will be on 24/7. *It will display the information of a YouTube video when linked. That is, if anyone ever links YouTube videos. Chat Moderators In this section I will talk about cracking down or lighting up to promotion and demotion. Chat Mods not doing their job, or is it confusing for them to know what to do? To prevent this from happening I think a "Training Program" should be instated for new moderators and current mods who want to make sure they are doing the correct thing. Too strict? Or not strict enough? I know some of you feel that the current team is not strict enough, and some feel the team is too strict, so please vote whether we need to crack down or lighten up. Is the current team too strict or not strict enough? Too strict The current team is fine Not strict enough If you think we need to crack down, how do you suggest we do it? If we are too strict, how can we lighten up? Comment down below with your suggestions. Promotion I do not have an issue with promoting new moderators as long as they do their job, and as long we demote moderators who have been inactive for more then 6 months, are not doing their job, or are breaking rules. Demotion I agree that demotion should be a rare occurrence, but I believe that demotion should happen if one of these issues I spoke of above happen. Administration I think that the administration on this wiki is fine. I have seen much worse. But I know that some of you do have problems with them so I'll shoot your issues down discuss them below. Do our current administrators do their job well? Yes Sometimes they do, sometimes they don't No Secretive discussion I honestly do not care if they discuss things in private on their admin site, I think the little bit of mystery it gives is intriguing, and makes me want to work hard and obey the rules so I might have a shot at getting the explore this site of secrets. Also, we have many ways of influencing how the community is. (E.g. Request for rights, Petitions, Forum Voting, and various other things) Promoting too many chat moderators You can not blame this on the administrators anymore, user rights are mostly voted on by the community via Requests for rights. (Excluding administrator and bureaucrat of course, but those are expected to be added at some point) Inactiveness Before you complain about this remember, administrators have things to do, both on other websites and in real life. Also, you may not see it, but the administrators do lots of "behind the scenes" work to make the wiki better and better. Policy I think our current policy is fine, except for maybe a few tiny details. Credits *The Elite Editors was originally created by Randomized. *Thanks goes to Deputron for the bot command descriptions. Category:Blog posts